


Constructive Criticism

by lfg1986



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Timeline, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tyler being Tyler, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lfg1986/pseuds/lfg1986
Summary: After being apart for five months while quarantining in different countries, Armie and Timmy are finally reunited in L.A.  But their epic reunion sex doesn't go exactly as planned when an uninvited guest interrupts them mid-fucking and isn't in any hurry to leave, forcing the boys to decide between abandoning their lovemaking or continuing with an audience.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 18
Kudos: 142





	Constructive Criticism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bettywhite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettywhite/gifts).



> Hi! I wrote this for my very dear friend lydsir1985 on tumblr (aka bettywhite here), whose birthday is today and who had previously mentioned she wanted someone to write a fic where someone walks in on the boys fucking, but they are so overcome with passion and lust that they keep going at it while the person watches and gives commentary. I hope this is to her liking. :D
> 
> Happy birthday, my dear! I love you and am so blessed to have you in my life. <333

The sight of Timmy’s overjoyed face greeting him after having spent five months quarantined in separate countries is like the light welcoming home after a long, epic journey. And in fact, that’s what it had been. Two weeks on the road from Florida to California, stopping several times along the way to put the past to rest and start fresh, a brand new outlook on a life he’s been too afraid to live until now. 

But he is finally back in the arms of the man he loves, the man he’d expected to spend the past five months with only to have his plans upended at the last second. There had been no shortage of groveling apologies and desperate pleas for understanding in those first couple of weeks, but in the end, Timmy understood why he couldn’t follow through with their plan to meet in L.A. and quarantine together.

But all of that is behind him now, and Timmy is currently doing his best koala impression and trying to climb him like a bamboo tree. Armie drops his bag just inside the door of his condo – currently _their_ condo until they can find a bigger place for them to officially start their lives together – and shuffles his way toward the bedroom with Timmy clinging to him the entire way.

After depositing Timmy on the bed as carefully as he can given the awkward angle, Armie strips out of his clothes as fast as he can manage without falling over. It’s been way too long since he’s been inside Timmy, and he needs to fix that immediately. 

Unfortunately, his body doesn’t seem to get the memo. It seems the several nights in a row of almost no sleep and long hours on the road during the days has taken a bigger toll than he realized, and after the third attempt to get things going ends with Armie breaking out into a huge yawn as Timmy kisses his way down Armie’s body, they decide it’s just not gonna happen tonight. And Timmy has a meeting early in the morning to discuss the future of his upcoming projects, so he doesn’t mind making it an early night and just cuddling together. All that matters is that they are finally together again, and they can both sleep well for the first time in months.

But as soon as the door clicks shut behind Timmy the following afternoon, Armie launches himself over the back of the couch and practically throws Timmy over his shoulder as he makes a beeline to the bedroom. He can’t wait a minute longer to bury himself to the hilt inside his lover, to feel him everywhere and make him forget all about everything else.

And Timmy is more than onboard with this plan, wriggling out of as many clothes as possible before they even reach the bedroom, the remaining articles hitting the floor within seconds of Armie putting him down. They are both naked and stretched out on the bed before Armie can even catch his breath, and the feeling of Timmy’s silky smooth skin against his after so long feels so amazing he could cry.

Despite the urgency to push inside Timmy’s tight heat that instant, Armie forces himself to slow down and prepare Timmy thoroughly. Timmy’s body has always been more accommodating than he ever thought possible given their size difference, but with so many months since they’ve been together, he’s no longer accustomed to Armie’s thick girth, and the last thing he wants is for their first time together after such a long separation to be painful for either of them.

Once he’s sure Timmy is open and ready, spurred on by a rather impatient sounding grunt from Timmy, he applies a generous amount of lube to guide the way and pushes into Timmy’s waiting body. The heat that engulfs him is nothing short of exquisite, and the sound of Timmy’s blissful moan and soft panting drifting up from underneath him as he buries himself to the hilt is the song he’s been waiting forever to hear again.

After giving them both a couple beats to adjust to the feeling of being whole again in this way, Armie starts to move, dragging his hips back slowly and then slamming back in, making Timmy cry out in pleasure and tremble under him. As he locks eyes with Timmy, making sure he’s ready, he starts fucking him in earnest, setting a moderate pace at first, but steadily increasing as they are overcome with passion and all the months of pent up sexual frustration finally being released. Armie knows it won’t last long, already feeling the beginnings of his climax building in his balls.

Timmy’s moans intensify as well, signaling that he’s just as far gone, his legs slipping from where they’d been over Armie’s shoulders down to wrap around his waist, trying to hang on as they both hurdle toward the edge with lightening speed. He can feel himself nearing the point of no return, just a few more thrusts will take him over the edge. 

He’s so lost in the movement of their bodies that he completely misses the fact that they are no longer alone. At least until the unmistakable sound of someone clearing their throat comes from somewhere over his left shoulder. He freezes mid-thrust, opening his eyes to see Timmy’s equally panicked face staring up at him. Before he can work up the courage to turn around and assess the situation, a familiar voice calls out to them.

“Whatcha love birds up to?”

_Tyler, of course_. The amusement in his voice at having caught them mid-coitus isn’t even all that surprising considering it’s probably not the first time Tyler’s ever experienced this situation, but it’s definitely a first for _them_ and Armie is nowhere near amused by the interruption.

Trying to keep as much of both himself and Timmy covered as possible, he angles himself just far enough that he can twist his head to see Tyler standing a few feet into the room, arms folded over his chest and an appraising look on his face. “What the fuck, Tyler? What are you doing here? And don’t you ever knock?”

Tyler unfolds his arms and takes another couple steps into the room. “Well, I _did_ , but no one answered. Now I know why.” His face breaks out in a lewd smirk, and if Timmy’s head wasn’t currently resting on it, he’d throw the pillow at him for good measure. As it is, he tries for his best death stare and hopes Tyler gets the picture.

“Yeah, well we’re a little _busy_ right now. Maybe you should have taken the hint.”

Tyler’s face shifts into an expression like he’s considering Armie’s words carefully for several seconds before he answers. “Hmm, yeah maybe.” Armie expects that to be the end of it, for Tyler to fuck off and let them go back to what he so rudely interrupted, but when instead he moves further into the room and over toward the closet, his annoyance level reaches a new high.

“Dude, what the fuck are you doing?”

Tyler keeps moving, acting as if he didn’t just walk in on his best friend fucking his boyfriend for the first time in months. “Oh, I think I left a couple of things I need for my next art project in here when I was here last, I just came to grab them. You two carry on, don’t mind me.”

And with that, he ducks into Armie’s large walk in closet, and Armie can hear him rummaging around as he looks for whatever random shit he left in there. Armie lets out a frustrated groan and starts making to pull out of Timmy, imagining all the creative ways he can murder Tyler for ruining this for him, when he feels Timmy’s legs tighten around his waist, keeping him seated deep inside.

Armie immediately turns back to look at Timmy, pure confusion written all over his face. “What are you doing?”

Timmy narrows his eyes, giving him one of the most intense stares he ever seen. “Five months, Armie. We’ve been waiting _five months_. And I’m _so close_. Just…come on, let’s just finish. I need this. _We_ need this.”

It takes Armie several seconds to process the words coming out of Timmy’s mouth, especially considering that every time he’s mentioned the idea of sex in public places in the past, Timmy has shied away from the idea, his anxiety over being caught and thrown in jail for public nudity too much to let him relax enough to enjoy the forbidden thrill of it. So the idea of him wanting to continue fucking now, while Tyler is literally only a few yards away and can hear everything, makes him wonder if the real Timmy has somehow been abducted and replaced with a more kinky doppelganger.

“You can’t be serious.” The look on Timmy’s face says he’s _very_ serious, but still, Armie can’t fully believe this is what he really wants. “Tyler is _right there_. And that doesn’t freak you out?”

Timmy rolls his eyes and gives a tiny buck of his hips, pulling Armie even deeper inside. “Fuck Tyler. All I care about right now is you and _this_.” Timmy reaches his hand down between them to feel where they are connected, fingers circling around the shaft of his still rock hard dick and reminding Armie just how badly he himself needs to come, and how close he was before Tyler walked in and effectively killed the mood.

And he’s about to protest, he really is, but when Timmy moves his hand lower and starts rolling his balls between his fingers and squirming under him, making tiny whimpering noises that go straight to his dick and make it hard to think straight, he can’t hold back any longer.

Doing his best to ignore the fact that his best friend is mere feet from them, he slams his eyes shut and begins thrusting into Timmy again. It’s not as intense as before, more shallow thrusts to start with as he finds a good rhythm again. But Timmy isn’t complaining, hands moving from in between them to slide up into his own hair, making his already sweaty curls stick up in several places. Every few thrusts Timmy lets out a quiet moan, and he can feel himself starting to approach the edge once again.

He’s almost completely forgotten that there was anyone else but the two of them in the room when he once again hears Tyler’s voice calling out from behind him. “Oh come on, Armie, put your back into it. We should be hearing Timmy scream from across the street after this long apart.”

Armie’s eyes snap open and his hips falter as he realizes that Tyler is not only apparently still there, but now he’s giving him tips on how to fuck. He lets out an annoyed groan as he whips his head around to glare at Tyler. “Do you mind?” He growls it through clenched teeth, trying not to let loose the string of expletives that are on the tip of his tongue. Normally he’s totally game for whatever crazy antics Tyler gets up to, but right now he’d love nothing more than to for him to get the fuck out of his house so he can fuck in peace.

“Not at all.” But instead of leaving the room, Tyler grabs the chair from his desk along the other side of the room and turns it around backwards so he can straddle it.

Armie stares at his in utter disbelief for several seconds before he has the ability to speak again. “What.Are you.Doing?!”

“Oh don’t let me stop you. I’m just fascinated by your technique, thought I might observe a bit and offer you a few pointers. Just pretend I’m not here.”

Perhaps on another occasion he might find the situation humorous in a completely insane, chaotic kind of way, which is Tyler’s specialty. But right now, his balls are aching for release and Timmy’s body is gripping him like a vice, and he’s not currently capable of enough brain power to find any of this amusing.

He starts to push off Timmy, intent on dragging Tyler out the door himself if he has to, completely naked or not. He loves the guy, he really does, and he’s basically the only reason Armie even made it through the last several months with his sanity intact, and he’s been his go-to person about the divorce when he needed someone other than Timmy to hash things out with, but fuck if he doesn’t have the worst timing _ever_.

But before he can even fully twist his body around, a pair of slender but firm hands grip either side of his neck and pull him back down. “Armie, don’t.”

Armie’s eyebrows shoot up practically into his hairline. “What?”

Timmy’s grip tightens, pulling him even closer to his face. “Just ignore him. It’s just about us right now. At this point, Tyler can do a play-by-play for the entire neighborhood for all I care. Just please.” Before Armie can answer, Timmy leans up so their faces are barely an inch apart. And then Timmy’s tongue snakes out of his mouth and proceeds to lick a bead of sweat that had rolled down the side of his neck up into his hairline, only stopping once his lips are pressed right against Armie’s ear. “ _Fuck me_. I want to feel you for days.” Timmy punctuates his request by pressing his heels sharply into the small of Armie’s back, making his desire to be fucked hard despite the audience crystal clear.

And suddenly he doesn’t give a fuck about Tyler or anyone else who might want to join them, all he can think about is how stunning Timmy looks laid out beneath him, flushed and sweaty and only the tiniest hint of green left around the edges of his eyes because they’re blown so full of lust. He can’t stop himself from leaning down to capture Timmy’s mouth in a bruising kiss, blocking everything out of his mind that isn’t the feel of Timmy surrounding him everywhere. When he pulls back, he locks eyes with Timmy’s and gives a short nod, letting him know he’s on board.

Shifting his position slightly to have a better angle, he pulls almost all the way out before throwing all his weight into his next thrust, slamming into Timmy so hard it actually rips a strangled cry from his throat. He’s almost worried it was too much and that he accidentally hurt Timmy, but before he has the chance to ask, Timmy’s eyes roll back in his head and he starts up a string of curses mixed with moans that are definitely _not_ the sounds he makes when he’s in pain, so he figures he’s good and does the same thing again, and again, until Timmy is basically just babbling incoherently as he rolls his head from side to side.

“Now that’s what I’m talking about! That’s the sweet spot right there.”

Armie rolls his eyes and clenches his jaw, determined to ignore Tyler’s commentary to the best of his ability. It’s not like he needs any help in this department, thanks very much. He’s only ever had glowing reviews about his abilities in the sack, including the few times he wasn’t even that into it.

When he manages to hit Timmy’s prostate a minute later, Timmy lets out a loud, “Fuck!” and scrapes his nails down Armie’s back as he shivers in pleasure.

“Ooh yes, love the scratching. A little pain mixed in with the pleasure always makes it more exciting.”

Armie’s hips are snapping so fast and hard, he’s pretty sure he won’t be able to feel his legs tomorrow, but he doesn’t care. All that matters is how Timmy is whispering, “I love you,” over and over again against his shoulder, so soft that Armie can only just make out the words, chanted like a prayer that’s meant only for the two of them. Armie plants a series of kisses to Timmy’s sweaty temple and continues to thrust into him at a punishing pace as his answer.

It only takes another couple of minutes before he knows Timmy is close, his whole body shaking with the force of Armie’s thrusts. And then suddenly Timmy lets out the most prolonged, obscene series of moans he’s ever heard, and he feels Timmy clench down hard around his dick hard just before long, thick spurts of come shoot from Timmy’s cock and land all along his chest and stomach. The spasms continue for several seconds as Timmy rides out the last of his orgasm, one last moan escaping from his throat as his body falls goes limp.

“Wow! That was amazing! Even _I_ felt that one. _Whew_!”

Before he has a chance to even consider responding to Tyler’s comments, Timmy brings a hand up to his face and then slides it into his hair, tugging at the short strands gently. “It _was_ amazing. Now it’s your turn. Come on. It’s just you and me. Come inside me, I want to feel you.”

And even if the entirety of Los Angeles somehow crowded into their room, he would never be able to deny Timmy anything. Picking back up his pace, which he’d paused while he watched Timmy ride out his climax, he can feel that he’s right on the edge of his orgasm for the third time that afternoon. And this time, nothing short of an asteroid crashing into them is going to stop him from finishing.

Luckily, Tyler manages to stay quiet, and just before he tips over the edge, Timmy leans up and kisses him. It’s soft and tender at first, but when Timmy’s teeth sink into his lower lip with a quiet and almost pleading whine, he’s gone, lost to the pleasure of Timmy’s body all around him as he pumps his come deep inside with a series of low grunts which Timmy eagerly swallows.

When he manages to come down from his high, his arms give out and he practically collapses onto Timmy in a boneless heap, only managing to shift his weight at the last second so he doesn’t completely crush him.

There’s only the sound of their combined panting for a minute, and he almost completely forgets about Tyler’s presence until he hears a low whistle from across the room.

“I gotta say, I’m impressed. I figured your sex life must be pretty great just going by the sparks that fly whenever you’re within fifty feet of each other, but damn. That was on another level. I hope you know how lucky you are to have something like that.”

For the first time since Tyler burst in on them, he isn’t filled with the overwhelming desire to kick him out. He manages to half-roll onto his side, careful to keep as much of Timmy covered as he can, though not really caring about exposing himself. It’s hardly the first time Tyler has seen him naked over the years, though it’s the first time it’s ever been in a sexual context. “We do. Thanks, man.”

Tyler gives him a wide, genuine smile, and Armie remembers why their friendship has lasted as long as it has, and why Tyler has always been the one he can go to for anything, no matter crazy it might sound. But…there’s a time and place for their friendship, and it does not include while he’s being intimate with the man he loves.

“You know I love you, Ty, but will you please get the fuck out now?”

Tyler lets out a full belly laugh in reply, and thankfully lifts up from the chair and takes several steps towards the door. “Sure thing, man. Sorry for busting in on you like that. I swear it wasn’t intentional.”

Armie nods, and Timmy squirms underneath him, leaning up on his elbows so he can see Tyler, as well. “We know, it’s all good. Just maybe…wait for someone to answer next time?”

Tyler chuckles again and gives a mock salute. “Aye aye, will do.”

Timmy settles back against the mattress with a satisfied sigh and tugs Armie closer to him again, already looking half-asleep and ready to pass out at any second. Just as Armie shifts around to get them in a more comfortable position to spoon, he hears Tyler’s voice once more coming from the bedroom doorway.

“I’m really happy for you guys. I can’t wait to be a part of your story for the next fifty years.”

And with that, he ducks out of the room, and shortly after Armie hears the front door open and then close as he leaves the condo. A lazy smile breaks out over Armie’s face as Timmy presses back into him, reaching back to grab Armie’s arm and wrap it around his middle, holding him close. “I can’t wait to spend the next fifty years with you, either.”

Before Armie can reply, he hears the first soft snore coming from Timmy’s lips. He uses his free hand to check the clock on his phone. Opening it quickly, he copies the pre-arranged text from his notes app and selects the photo they agreed on before he’d left, and clicks the “post” button on Instagram. And then he turns his phone completely off for the rest of the day, not wanting any more interruptions of his limited time with Timmy.

He curls himself around Timmy protectively, knowing that the road ahead won’t be smooth for either of them, but it will be more than worth it to spend his life with the man of his dreams. Pressing a feather-light kiss to the back of Timmy’s head, he whispers, “And now we have them all to ourselves. Finally.”


End file.
